In general, there is available an X-ray diagnostic apparatus having a support frame (for example, a C-arm support frame or Ω-arm support frame) which supports an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector. The operator generally operates the support frame via an operation panel or the like installed on a top rail provided on a side surface of a table top on which an object is placed. However, the operator cannot approach a bed (including the table top and the operation panel) because an area near the bed is a clean area. For this reason, a conventional X-ray diagnostic apparatus has a local switch arranged on the support frame. Arranging the local switch on the support frame allows the operator to execute various types of operations on the support frame even during an examination.
In addition, depending on an examination or procedure, various types of peripheral devices are arranged near the X-ray diagnostic apparatus. For this reason, the operator sometimes performs a setting operation and a parking operation for the support frame from a position at which he/she cannot check the movement of the support frame. Note that the setting operation is the operation of moving the support frame to a position at which safety is ensured for the operator and the object and X-ray imaging is executed. The parking operation is the operation of retracting the support frame to a position irrelevant to X-ray imaging (a position away from the table top), at which safety is ensured for the operator and the object. For this reason, the conventional X-ray diagnostic apparatus has a local switch arranged on the support frame. Arranging the local switch on the support frame allows the operator to execute a setting operation and a parking operation while checking the movement of the support frame, which has not been able to be checked from the operation position of the operation panel.
However, a conventionally provided local switch only includes a function of simply inputting instructions to move the support frame in the long- and short-axis directions of the table top and an instruction to rotate the support frame. For this reason, the operator needs to operate the support frame while checking the surroundings of the X-ray diagnostic apparatus. For example, in order to switch from a parking operation to a setting operation, the operator needs to move to the apparatus back surface provided with the local switch. In addition, upon finding that the bed (table top) is too low to set the support frame after starting to operate the apparatus, the operator must move to the operation panel and press a table top up/down switch. As described above, it is troublesome for the operator to operate the local switch.